¿Sabes cual es esa palabra?
by Roxi.Moony
Summary: oneshot :: entre un alocado baile, algunas palabras verdaderas y miradas sinceras. ¿sera amor?


**hola! aqui estoy yo de nuevoo con un ONESHOT! jaja 100 Lily & James! disfruten!**

* * *

- Tienes que arriesgarte, Lily – dijo Natalie mirando a la pelirroja que tenía frente a ella.

Su mejor amiga, Lily Evans, agachó la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos. Unas cuantas lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos.

Natalie Portland se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

La pelirroja se limitó a sollozar con más fuerza.

Tras estar unos momentos así, Natalie levantó la mirada y pudo observar que había alguien frente a ellas. Un chico moreno con el cabello desordenado y con gafas. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y su mirada mostraba la enorme preocupación que tenía hacia la pelirroja de sus sueños.

Natalie supo qué era lo mejor en ese momento.

Se separó con sumo cuidado de la pelirroja, y esta mirándola con los ojos llorosos, la interrogó con la mirada.

Natalie se limitó a decir:

- Llegó el momento, Lily

Se levantó del suelo, y se retiró del lugar.

Lily se quedó intrigada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Lanzó un suspiro, y bajo la atenta mirada del muchacho, se abrazó a sí misma las rodillas agachando nuevamente la cabeza…

- Lily – susurró James con una voz que expresaba cosas que estaban por descubrirse.

La piel de la pelirroja se tensó.

Intentando aparentar que estaba bien, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos, le dijo:

- -Si vienes a preguntarme por lo de ayer…

Ambos, en menos de un segundo, pudieron recordar lo que había pasado el día de ayer…en ese mismo lugar…

----------------- Flash Back -----------------------

El baile de Navidad estaba siendo disfrutado por todos los alumnos de 4to en adelante.

Un grupo de chicos, mejor conocidos como "Los Merodeadores", se encontraban sentados tras haber bailado con casi todas las chicas del lugar.

- Mis patitas no dan para más – bromeó Sirius sentándose en la silla más cercana que tenía. El gran Sirius Black. De cabellos oscuros-azules y ojos grises muy penetrantes.

- Las mías ni hablar. Esa chica…Teffany? – tras el asentimiento de Peter, Remus prosiguió : - no paraba de aplastarme los pies con esos enormes tacos que lleva encima

Todos rieron y Remus sonrió. De cabellos dorados y ojos mieles que podían transmitir la más grande de las ternuras.

- Chicos…voy afuera… un rato…

- Que pasa James? – preguntó Sirius preocupado por el tono de voz de su amigo.

- Necesito…pensar – y sin más, el moreno de ojos marrones, se levantó de su silla, y salió hacia los Jardines.

Los otros merodeadores se miraron y levantaron los hombros.

ooooOoooOoooOoooOoooo

James caminó bajo la luz de la luna menguante que brillaba en el cielo.

Suspiró.

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos mientras seguía caminando con la mirada perdida.

Pudo recordar…esa mirada verde esmeralda que tan loco lo traía…esa sonrisa…esa pelirroja.

Esa pelirroja con la que durante casi toda la noche, había cruzado miradas…miradas sin explicación.

James avanzó hasta que se sentó bajo un haya frente al lago. En ese momento, el Calamar Gigante, saltó e hizo que un poco de agua salpicara y llenara una parte del pasto con pequeñas gotitas que brillaban.

El chico las observó mientras su mirada volvía a perderse entre…alguien que podemos resumir en solo dos palabras: …Lily Evans…

ooooOoooOoooOoooOoooo

- Chicas, Jason es…encantador – suspiró con una gran sonrisa Ann. Guapa morena de cabellos oscuros y ojos mieles claros.

Natalie y Lily rieron. Pero la última con la mirada un tanto perdida…

- Pudimos ver como te abrazaba – dijo Natalie antes de que Ann abriera la boca para contarles todo. Natalie tenía el cabello color marrón oscuro y los ojos azules grisáceos.

- Jaja como sabías lo que iba a decir?

- Simple. Jaja nos conocemos unos…7 añ – pero Natalie fue interrumpida. En ese momento Lily se paró y las otras chicas se quedaron calladas.

- Yo…necesito tomar aire…

Las chicas estaban a punto de preguntarle qué pasaba pero Lily se adelantó a salir hacia los jardines.

La pelirroja no tenía la más mínima idea de que James también estaba fuera…pensando…

Avanzó por entre la oscuridad.

Suspiró.

Al igual que James, levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, y pudo observar la luna menguante que brillaba con todas sus fuerzas en medio del infinito y oscuro cielo…

Caminó hacia esa haya que minutos después fue testigo de algo sumamente asombroso.

La pelirroja iba tan distraída que no se fijó en la persona que estaba ahí, sentaba, bajo el haya…pensando…

Se acercó suspirando cuando siente la respiración de alguien más en ese lugar.

Observó bien, y entornando los ojos y gracias al reflejo de la luna, pudo ver que era nada más y nada menos que el "famoso, arrogante y prepotente" de James Potter.

El corazón se le encogió e intentando no hacer ruido, volteó para marcharse de inmediato de ese lugar, pero al dar un paso, pisó una rama que crujió lo suficientemente alto para que James lo pudiera oír.

El moreno volteó y observó una cabellera pelirroja…supo quién era…

- Lily…

La muchacha giró un poco la cabeza y mirando hacia abajo, dijo:

- yo…e…siento haberte interrumpido Jam…Potter.

- No Lily, en realidad…

- No hace falta que lo expliques – Lily intentando sonreír, agregó: - de seguro estás esperando a alguna cita o…yo que sé… mejor me voy

Y sin más, empezó a avanzar pero una mano la detuvo.

- No Lily…quédate conmigo… por favor

Si no hubiera sido por la inocencia y la clemencia que pudieron demostrar los ojos de James…quizá Lily le hubiese gritado y se hubiese largado en menos de unos segundo de ese lugar. Pero pasó exactamente todo lo contrario.

Lo miró y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Empezaron a caminar en silencio…solo unos pasos…y se detuvieron bajo el haya.

- Lily, la verdad es que…

- Mira James, mejor ahórrate lo que vas a decir.

James la miró interrogantemente.

Lily soltó un cansado suspiro y mirando hacia abajo, dijo en casi un susurro:

- Se que me vas a preguntar porque te he estado mirando…y…bueno…mira, ya se que voy a parecer una tonta y eso pero…después quiero que me perdones por lo que voy a hacer….

Y sin esperar más, Lily cogió la cara de James entre sus manos…su cara, mitad reflejada por la luz de la luna, y mitad cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche…la cara de ese moreno que tantas veces había robado sus sueños…al igual que su corazón…

Se acercó a él lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

James sintió que su mente se quedaba totalmente en blanco. El corazón no dejaba de latirle tanto así que parecía que de un momento a otro saltaría de su propio cuerpo…sentía una corriente por cada partícula de su ser…

El beso fue largo…tierno…despacio…sensual…pero sobre todo…lleno de eso que la gente llama…amor.

Lily, aún con los ojos cerrados, apoyó su frente a la de James mientras intentaba acompasar su agitada respiración.

James taba igual. Tenía sus manos también en la cara de Lily. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos cerrados.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con lentitud y dijo suavemente:

- Tenía que hacerlo, lo siento…adiós

Quizá fue el tono de su voz, o las palabras exactas que salieron de la boca de Lily, pero sea lo que sea, hizo que James sintiera que sus pies estaban sobre gelatina, que el cerebro se le comprimió tanto que no podía pensar, y el corazón…sin dejar de latir.

Lily se separó de él, y dedicándole una última mirada llena de todo, se fue caminando entre la hierba…con el viento soplándole en las mejillas y la luz reflejando sus pasos.

James la observó hasta que su sombra desapareció totalmente…

----------------- Fin del Flash Back --------------------------

Y ahora ambos estaban allí.

Lily en el piso, abrazada a sus rodillas, y mirando hacia abajo, y él…mirándola como si fuera el más preciado tesoro en la faz de la tierra…

James se acercó a ella, y agachándose y cogiéndola de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, le dijo en un susurro:

- No tenías que haber dicho ni lo siento ni adiós.

Lily lo miró con los ojos aún un poco rojos…luego bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio.

El aire se empezaba a tensar.

- te quiero, Lily. – James suspiró y volviendo a levantarle la barbilla con delicadeza a Lily, añadió: - una oportunidad…solo dame una.

La pelirroja lo vio directamente a los ojos. Tras esas gafas, pudo ver que James era sincero. Pudo ver como la brillaban los ojos esa noche, pudo sentir el calor que le transmitía con tan solo tener su mano cogiendo su barbilla…esa seguridad…ese cariño…ese…amor.

Lily le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Luego, dijo:

- y que pasa si…si me haces llorar?

Lily se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba nerviosa.

No solo por la cercanía de ambos…sino también por el miedo que le daba expresarse…expresarse de esa manera.

James entornó los ojos y de la manera más sincera, le dijo:

- Nunca te haría llorar Lily, ni aunque de eso dependiera mi vida

Lily lo miró…

- No sé James…tengo miedo…

James suspiró. Se sentó en la hierba al igual que Lily. Él sabía que Lily había perdido siempre a la personas que más quería…y de la peor manera…la muerte se los había arrebatado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Su papá…luego su mamá…de ahí su mejor amigo, Jeff…de ahí…su ex enamorado…hace más de un año que había ocurrido todo eso pero al parecer aún le dolía muchísimo…

- A veces hace falta arriesgarte una vez más…no es justo que te cierres de esa forma…ni para ti ni para nadie…Lily tu sabes que te quiero. Y te lo he demostrado. Entiende, yo no me voy a ir de tu lado jamás…jamás!

Lily se apretó los labios. Suspiró y tras unos minutos de silencio, mirándolo determinantemente, dijo:

- Bésame James.

Si el chico no hubiera visto la seguridad y la determinación en los ojos verdes de la pelirroja, quizá nunca se hubiese atrevido a acercarse a ella, acariciarle el rostro mientras la miraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, y luego la hubiese la besado…

Este beso duró más que ningún otro que ellos hayan dado y recibido jamás.

Es algo…imposible de explicar con simples palabras. O incluso, aunque utilizaras el más complejo diccionario de estos tiempos…jamás encontrarías la palabra exacta para describir el aire, y la magia que envolvía a esas dos personas…a ese beso…a esos corazones…

O quizá si. "Enfermedad incurable" como muchos denominaban, "Lo peor que te puede pasar…algo que no existe" como talvez lo llamaría Voldemort…pero al fin y al cabo, es el sentimiento que hace que dos personas se unan para siempre… ¿Sabes cuál es esa palabra?

* * *

**os gustó! **

D

rosita!


End file.
